Rise and shine Crpl Sheaprd
by N-24-13
Summary: Rise and shine Crpl. Sheaprd, a story of if G-man broght back Sheaprd. Please R


The gunships flew over head, the striders stomped their way to the building, the Metropolice surrounded the building. Their raidos crackled with radio chatter. A rebel ran out onto the roof.

"Fight the power!" He yelled, a strider fired it's belly gun, it struck the rebel, killing him. He rolled down onto the ground the sound of cracking bone could be heard. The strider road it's matalic roar. The metropolice blew open the door and stormed the building. Stun sticks hit the citzens, causing them to become unconscious.

Two police ran after a citzen with a gun in his head. The citzen shot, hitting a police. The police ditched their stun sticks and pulled out their pistols and fired. The citzen got hit and feel bleeding and dead. A roar from the strider outside. Then, the building's center collasped, the strider had fallen and crashed through the building. The metropolice took the citzens to the transports, the transport drove off the Nova Prospect.

Meanwhlie

Adrian Shephard opened his eyes to see the man who had put him into this eterinty of limbo.

"Your servises are needed again." the man agusted his tie. Adrian closed his eyes again. When he opened them he was in a broken building, his cloaths were changed. He was in a blank blue jumpsuit. A thing with long legs was crashed into the building. The man with the breif case stood in the center of the room. His uncaring green eyes stairing.

"Rise and shine, Corpral Shephard. Your time has come again." The man said, he walked to a door, opened it, and he dissappered into it. Adrian stood, he walked over to a hole in the wall and jumped out of it. A scanner came down and flashed it's camera. Two things with gas masks on walked over to him and pushed him over. The sound of raido chadder was heard. The looked at his tag. The called into the raido. They pulled out their 9 mm pistols and aimed at him.

Then everything froze. The man with the breifcase seemed to step out of time. He looked scornfuly at the men in the masks.

"We can't have this." he said hypnticly. "you have much more important things to attend

to."

The man glaired at the masked men. They suddenly fell, dead.

"Since I see your not going to find your objective here, I will tell it to you." The man swallowed. "Your contract is to hunt down your old friend Gordon Freman. My supriours see that he will be a difficalty in the futre."

"Gordon Freman? Where will I find him?" Adrain spoke.

"I will send you on your way, don't make me save you again." The man said and disapered into time. Adrain closed his eyes them opened the to see he was in a subway right next to a man with a gottee, Gordon Freman.

Gordon looked at Adrain.

"I didn't see you two get on." A dark skined man said. The train came to a stop. Adrain walked beside Gordon, taking note that the Advisor of this place was a scientist he was to kill at Black Mesa. When he was in a room with no obvois guards around . He felt that he had a wire in his pocket. He pulled it out and began to strangle Gordon. Gordon choked, the other citzens ran from them. Gordon soon lost strengh. Then a guard ran at him then takled them. The guard's mask fell off.

"Gordon! Wake up!" The man under the mask had black hair. Gorden opened his eyes. Adrain ran away, finding a broken vent gate. He pulled it off and climbed in. He climbed though the vents and made his way to a opening. He droped out of the vent, he landed behind a metro officer. He pulled out the wire and choked the offcer with it, after the offecer was dead. He took the officer's gun and stun stick. Adrian looked up to see a gigantic black piller jutting so far up he couldn't see the top.

"Damn. The world has gone crazy now I'm on for the ride." Adrian said. A scanner flew over head. Adrain was well trained from this sort of eviroment, so he dicided to get some recon. He walked over to a citzen who was alone in an ally. He stuck his 9 mm to his forehead.

"What happened to the world?" He asked. The woman shook.

"I don't have time to talk, please don't kill me, go talk to Dr, Kliner." Another name Adrain reconized.

"Take me to him." He demanded.

"I don't have time." The woman said, He took the gun away.

"Give me directions and get out of here." he said.


End file.
